


The Dragon's Redemption

by Shinato1122



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinato1122/pseuds/Shinato1122
Summary: The world has fallen. Even with everyone working together, Rago and Diablo Nemesis has managed to overwhelm the Legendary Balders. Traumatized by the deaths of everyone around him, Ryuga is glad to be at death's door. Instead, he wakes up in the of his seventeen-year-old self. Time-Travel.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue Part 1

Fire streaks across the sky, bright and screaming, almost drowning out the cries of battle in the valley below as Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor and the strongest blader in the world, stands tall against the overwhelming enemy forces. His bones- bruised, cracked, aching or just flat out broken- protested caring his weight, and every movement pulled on his lacerations and cuts, visible skin painted black and blue with bruises. He doesn’t feel any other it as he is preoccupied with keeping up a war chant of no, no, never, I refuse against the horrific whispering in the back of his mind, the dark power curling viciously at the base of his skull and murmuring seductively into the deepest crevices of his heart –

Ryuga had learned many things over the years, had even prided himself on his reasoning and on his ability to formulate strategies and carry them out. Yet all this information, all the various tidbits and minutia that he had gathered, pointed directly to two very succinct and obvious conclusions. The first conclusion is a clear indication that his life was in shambles and, as of this moment, was a complete and utter waste. His life had been savaged, the lighthearted, healthy portions ripped away by the ravages of war and sin. The second deduction that he had come across was that he was in every way possible a hypocrite.

He was nothing but a fool. He was lower than trash. Ryuga was not letting everyone’s sacrifices be in vain; instead, he was completely forsaking his ideals. To wallow. It was only for a few moments—moments were all he had—but the clear signs of his failure were overwhelming him. While the self-loathing and pity wasn't entirely misplaced, the self-degradation would do little to quell the battle that was undeniably warring on with or without him.

He tried with everything he had to stop the destruction. However, he'd failed to simply save his home, let alone single-handedly save the world. He was no longer that protector of the ones that he cared for as he had been in his youth. He'd tried his best but it was for naught. The men and women he'd pledged himself to protect lay slaughtered at the hands of his sworn enemies and the various minions and allies of that horrid group.

‘My weakness has killed everyone. My weakness has ended the world.’

Ryuga shifted his weight as he dodged a punch towards his face and parried a kick at his stomach with ease while throwing a punch back. The opposing bladder was not used to close combat and was sent flying only to be eaten by L-Drago. A horizontal slash with one of his swords beheaded one enemy spirit as he spun on his heel, taking out four knives and with precise aim hit four other enemy spirits in the head. His dragon bey circled around him protectively as waves of enemy bladers and beys kept on coming.

From his place atop the ancient temple, he had quite the view. Rago managed to gain the powers and star fragments from all the legendary bladers. Gingka and his group of idiots ignored all of Ryuga’s warnings and jumped right into a trap. That's the problem with Gingka, he doesn't use his brain. 

After Doji started his grand plans, giving Gingka and all of the idiots surrounding him a common adversary, aka Ryuga with L-Drago and Dr.Ziggurat with the world tournament and with the spiral force as a distraction, causing them all to band together instead of picking them off one by one and causing other conflicts to ensure their victory. The Hades Cult knew they had to depend on the world's stupidity and some very obvious distractions so the four bad guys could face the droves of good guys. So, instead of using the villains that survived until this point like Doji and Ziggurat and make them actually do something other than sitting on their asses gloating over their so called victory or revealing some sort of twist that that gives the Hades Cult more powerful allies or puts Gingka’s group in a worse position. It's definitely more satisfying just having an army of the weakest bladers in the world along with all the of their beys and all the beys that it took many years up till now to defeat should all be brought back or copied making all of their efforts until this point, less than useless, because as stated by Pluto, they are stronger now despite this fact being forgotten later because they apparently have infinite energy and stamina which gives them a large power boost. Oh yeah and the fact that they could freaking regenerate at much higher speeds. Needless to say this ability gave Rago any chance of hope of successfully winning the entire war. Funnily enough using the spiral force to take the star fragment from the legendary bladers wasn't even part of their plan and that's to the extent that Dr.Ziggurat blackmailed Pluto into letting him spend his time inventing the damn device in which they thought was only going to be some super weapon or just another distraction from their main goal, destroy the world. So to summarize, Rago and Pluto’s actual game plan when they started this war had very low chances of success on every level because it would would have been Rago tediously taking star fragment after star fragment from each of the legendary bladers individually, hoping he doesn't get defeated by one of them before he gains all that power. In the end, they depended only on pure luck. On the topic of luck, Ryuga has to have the worst luck in history. From his village being completely slaughtered for having a dark, forbidden bey sealed away in their backyard to Gingka fucking with all of his well layed plans in the timespan of a day. As might be expected, his luck dragged the world through shit caused by the dumbest people in the universe. Ryuga can feel the dark power laugh at his cursed misfortune. 

So, it's safe to say Ryuga is just a little livid. Just a little.

Anyway...Rago hadn't succeeded in completely manipulating all of the Legendary Bladers into joining him, but he'd managed to amass quite the large number of bladers to serve under him. He had forced the bladers into submission, though many like Chris and Aguma had limped along willingly enough. Ryuga was sure that some of the bladers had been scared into submission, electing to survive the wrath of Rago's ideals, but that knowledge gave him no peace. All of the previous battles had been horrendous; the sounds of hundreds of bladers dragging in their last ragged breaths in one droning death rattle was something he had hoped would fade with time. He wondered if there would indeed be time for it to fade. If there was, would that choking, gurgling leave him? Or would it always remain in the background, a droning gasp for life? The imagery… this he knew would never leave him.

Precious Yu had been one of the first to perish, though the quickness of his death did not render it any less valiant. Seeing the young, happy-go-lucky blader struck down in a vicious flurry of attacks that not even Ryuga himself in his current state could have escaped caused a throbbing ache to originate in the pit of his chest. The masochist in him knew that he should have been there with the boy to give him a chance to keep fighting. Yu had taken down two hundred of the enemy forces before dying to protect Gingka. It had been a personal loss for Ryuga, who respected both Yu and Tsubasa for their constant perseverance. Tsubasa had been furious. Ryuga remembered the ripple of power that had roared across the clearing, the sound of guttural pain that had scarred the air. His former subordinate had killed the offending party faster than Ryuga even thought possible for him.

Jumping over a dozen of flying beys he adjusted his jump so when a rock serpent tried to swallow him, he stopped it from closing its mouth by placing his feet on each side of its mouth with a knife lit aflame with L-Drago’s power. 

“You are going to have to do a lot better than that to defeat me punks!”

With a quick flick of his wrist the knife flys through the serpent, destroying it from the inside out. The blader who had stayed at the exact same place when he first launched his bey got a knife piercing through his abdomen followed by his body bursting into flames. 

His screams were joined by many others moments later as fire and electricity ran across the ground.

Ryuga collected his fell knives and ground his teeth as the battle continued to rage on. Another ally was killed before his unyielding and damnably perfect gaze. He saw every loss with perfect, analytical precision. He knew when each ally fell and how. The blood trickled past Kyoya's lips as his body gave way. Ryuga wondered absently how he himself would appear as he died. Not nearly as valiantly, he supposed.

The deaths had collected in a myriad of ways until nearly everyone was gone. Watching them die had surely been the worst part. Fighting side by side with them to attempt to keep them alive and breathing… he knew he had failed. Each and every time… he had failed. There were just so many of the enemy and so little of them.

The sound of battle was still full in his ears. Everything was gone and yet the fighting continued. For what? Ryuga watched as Gingka clashed with Rago. By now both sides have suffered heavy losses and few remained. How ironic that he remained. Ryuga ignored the grating scrape of his broken ribs with long practice as he continued to mow down the remaining enemy forces. He knew death was imminent. He was sure. He would have stayed to fight with Gingka but Ryuga knew these cannon fodder needed to be taken out first. They may be weak but large numbers of them could have the power to effect the outcome of the battle with Rago. He can only hope his rival can hold out until he gets there. They both need to be strong if they are to win this. A Legendary Blader’s job was to protect the world after all, even if it only existed as an idea after the destruction of the tangible structures.

A large explosive detonation resonated in the background as he risked a glance toward his rival. The wielder of the pegasus gained his respect years ago… if Ryo could see his son now, would he have been proud? Would he despair from the beyond or rejoice at the opportunity for a reunion?


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the fate of the world continues on. Who will win?

Reflexively, Ryuga looked away when Gingka shrieked in pain. It was not a sound born out of physical pain. Forcing himself to look, Ryuga spotted his young green-haired pupil. Blood spilled like wine. The pain in his chest hardened and he was sure that any moment it would break, that something had to break. The boy was careening through the air, shock painted onto his delicate features.  
“L-Drago cover me!”  
Ryuga pushed all he had into his feet and lurched off of the temple. Seeing ten enemy bladders from him to his pupil, he grabbed more knives out of his leg pouch and threw one at the first target. Spinning as he started to fall down he let go of another knife at another target. Completing his spinning, four knives this time at two bladers and when he finally lands he pulls the strings he attached to them, with ease he adjusts the path of his weapons so they all hit an enemy each.  
“Tch, missed one” Ryuga muttered to himself as nine enemy bladers fell dead on the ground as he rose. Collecting his dropped knives and sheathing his swords, Ryuga dashed forward to get to the boy as L-Drago bashed into the last enemy. He caught the boy before he could hit the ground, his head supported by the bend of his elbow. His eyes were heavy on his skin and he struggled to land with the same grace as he had caught him.  
"Ryuga…" Kenta smiled gently, tears carving paths through the grimy soot covering his cheeks. "I—" 'I thought you were dead.' He didn't have to say it.  
"Shh… Save your strength," Ryuga pleaded. He pushed some of the boy's hair out of his face. 'I'd rather it be me.' "You need to get better so you can help your friends, right?"  
Kenta smiled sadly. Ryuga’s tone had been so desperate. He repressed the urge to wheeze, feeling the warmth of his blood soaking through the material of his shirt. His breath caught a slight gurgle in his throat when he realized Ryuga's hand was moving towards his broken bey, Sagitario, and put it on its wielder's chest."What… Ryuga?"  
Ryuga sucked in a shuddering breath as Kenta tilted his head to the side in confusion. Did he not notice that his blood was collecting in the corners of his mouth? "I thought you might want to—" he exhaled and it sounded like he'd been punched in the stomach "to be with him, before—"  
A racking sob escaped him, much to his chagrin. The Dragon Emperor was not supposed to cry. He couldn't make himself say it. The words just wouldn't come out. Kenta smiled, gentle as always, reaching up with the last bit of his strength to touch his cheek.  
"Don't cry, Ryuga. The Dragon Emperor doesn't cry."  
He chuckled thickly, brushing the bloodied hair from his face. "Ha. And who got me to cry in the first place, stupid kid."  
"Tears of happiness are okay, remember?" he whispered. Ryuga scrunched his eyes shut, ashamed of himself. He wanted to beg the kid to hold on, to keep fighting. He was ready to go—probably glad to go after fighting for so long. "Thank you, Ryuga."  
"For what?" he retorted, fiercely, his eyes boring into the kid’s eyes. "I haven't done a single thing I should have. I wasted it all— I wasted it. I should have done so much more."  
Kenta smiled at him, blinking his big hazel eyes at him slowly. "But I know you tried your best."  
He died with that infernally serene smile on his face, leaving Ryuga no opportunity to truly apologize for all that he had done. Ryuga's voice was no longer his own and he could do little to contain the cry of loss. He'd known they would die. There was a world of difference between knowledge and experience. Experience ached and quivered with its rawness. He had experienced the death of many comrades in his life. None had ached like this—this was a hot poker to the eye.  
The sounds of battle were escalating. Ryuga slowly turned his body around, every move sending ripples of pain through him. His time was nearing, as was Gingka's. He could feel the distinct ripple of the Pegasus’s power as it cut through the air. Even then, it was not enough. Gingka's strangled cry was loud, jarring. His body slammed into the ground, a crunching shock that Ryuga felt as much as he heard. The distinct clatter of a bey followed as Cosmic Pegasus fell a few feet away, smoke billowing of it’s broken form.  
Ryuga forced himself to move, fighting against death every step of the way. His body was ready to give out, but he was not—not until he finished this. Nemesis had to be taken down once and for all.  
All of the enemy bladers but Rago had disappeared, though Ryuga did not know how or even care why they had gone. It was not important. He gasped in pain as he collapsed onto his knees next to Gingka, ignoring Rago’s obnoxious laughter in the background as well as the barbaric insults sneered from the dark power in the recesses of his mind.  
Ginkga coughed; it sounded wet. The blood was already pooling in his lungs. Ryuga drew on some of the last dregs of his strength to pull Gingka into his lap. The boy peeled his lips back in a cheeky smile. "You look like crap, Ryuga. Everyone thought you were dead…"  
"Well, fighting for over a week straight, getting your power stolen, getting cursed again and forced to protect all you idiots while fighting the currently most powerful being in existence does that to someone," he whispered, grabbing the damaged Cosmic Pegasus and putting it into one of Gingka’s hand.  
"Yeah well… I guess any normal person would kick the bucket after going through all of that," chuckled Gingka, wincing as his ribs protested. "Never thought I'd see the day… the great Ryuga crying or losing a bey battle."  
Ryuga scowled at that and lightheartedly punched him in the shoulder. “ Who basically gifted Rago all of your power on a silver platter? And who practically destroyed all my carefully laid plans that's been in years of progress in the timespan of a few hours?”  
"Yeah, I get it Ryuga, I was an idiot and all led my friends to their deaths. I just wish I could have protected my friends. I failed." Gingka smiled up at him, eyes watery and voice sad. "We both could have done a lot differently, huh?"  
Ryuga smiled wistfully and sobbed. "So much."  
"Ryuga… Thanks for being there for Kenta. I—I know it hurts but you have to finish this. Stop Nemesis. Stop them from destroying the world." Gingka's words cut into him like a blade. Ryuga brushed Gingka's hair away from his blue headband covered forehead and pressed his forehead to the soft fabric.  
"You deserve peace, Gingka. I should have been able to handle this before you or your friends were ever involved. I failed."  
“Thank you Ryuga, for everything,” as he finishes, the light slowly leaves Gingka’s eyes.   
Ryuga was the only one left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!  
> The next part is up. Again, I am hoping to being able to post every Friday. I hope you all like it.


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuga is the last one standing. All of his allies have fallen. What will he do now?

And then Rago is screaming in terrible delight as the eagle spirit grasps Ryuga in its claws and tears him from the ground, swiftly rising as his bey launcher slips from his bloodied hand. Ryuga bares his teeth in defiant fury but the damned God merely roars in laughter and raises his hand before bringing it down in a declaration of Ryuga imminent defeat.  
Below him, Ryuga spots a familiar flash of flame, feeling the heat brushing his face as the shadow eagle rears back in shock, but before it can do anything Ryuga is already swiping a tanto upwards, the blade swiftly slicing through the Eagle’s legs then up into its heart.  
The Eagle shrieks in both rage and terrified pain, disappearing in a flash of malaise which leaves Ryuga in a free fall. But then a savage purple beast, Fang Leone suddenly appears, giving Ryuga no time to dodge as the lion mercilessly rams into him. For a moment all air was pressed out of his lungs and he saw stars before he regained his composer and shoved the blade deep into Leone’s chest. Leone gives out a roar of pain and a large tornado of its own creation suddenly appears and rushes from the ground towards Ryuga who leaps upward off of the lion spirit to avoid it. As he rises upwards, Ryuga turns to see Mercury Anubis with his staff and Jade Jupiter with his lightning bolt from above him as they both ready their weapons to strike him simultaneously. Leone makes his tornado larger and faster as it tries to ram him again from below. Ryuga sees the large lion as it reaches in his direction and comes to the realization that he was pinned down in mid-air both ways. He needed to figure a way out quickly.  
“Damn it!” Was all Ryuga could say as Jupiter’s lightning bolt filled his vision, limiting it enough for Ryuga to miss Anubis’s approach until the last second. Ryuga avoided the bolt of lightning and angled his tanto to his left, catching Anubis’s staff before it could land a hit on him. Raising his leg above his head he brought it down on the Anubis’s head violently, sending it spiraling down to the stadium below. Using the following momentum he flipped over and latched onto Leone’s back, forcing it into a strange hold. Allowing gravity to take hold he fell back, slamming into Gravity Destroyer who was right beneath them. The combined weight of the blader and the King of Beast knocked the wind out of the gladiator’s lungs, making it fall to the stadium as well.   
"I think you are late for your cat nap Leone." Ryuga commented offhandedly as he quickly hit many pressure points along the lions back with well-experience precision, all the while keeping his hold on the feline bey spirit that was attempting to knock him off . Digging a hand between the lions neck and shoulder he pinched down on the fur covered skin. Leone froze, losing control of its limbs for a few, precious seconds. The tornado it created disappeared soon after its creator was paralized. Ryuga stabbed the lion with his blade right between its eyes and casually tossed the lion down to the stadium with the others not before he pushed off its back to keep himself in the air, watching as it disappeared in a blast of dark energy.   
"You should join your fellow trash down there. Give them some company." Pulling his one unoccupied arm back he punched Jade Jupiter in the stomach right before lightning god landed could attempt another hit on him. The blow sent Jupiter tumbling down to the stadium but not before it could send a powerful lightning attack at him. Ryuga barely angled his body in time to avoid the attack a second time but felt the air around him crackle with electricity and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. That was too close for comfort.   
A large explosion caught Ryuga’s attention as he continued to fall to the ground. L-Drago was facing Nemesis and a few shadow spirits in an evenly matched battle. He may be outnumbered but they are out skilled which levels out the playing field. Seeing L-Drago’s amazing power made Ryuga smile, even just a little. Rock Zurafa used his distraction to slam into Ryuga’s side, making him lose his grip on one of his tantos and it fell to the ground below. This allows Anubis to grab Gravity Destroyer and swing the gladiator towards Ryuga. Ryuga winced as Rock Zurafa’s strike to his chest broke a couple of his ribs while cursing himself for his momentary loss of focus. It is foolish mistakes like those that easily get people killed. A blast of concentrated gravity landed hard on his back pushing him further into Rock Zurafa. He felt the fire from the Chinese qilin dragon sear his skin.  
He cried out and wrapped his legs around the dragon's head and let his upper body fall. Ignoring the pain of the dragon flames scorching his skin, he took out a few throwing knives and threw one at the exposed part of Destroyer’s shoulder, one aimed at the Beat Lynx that was about to attack L-Drago from behind and another at Mercury Anubis’s hand. All three knives hit their designated targets; Destroyer roared out in pain as the knife punctured his shoulder, Beat Lynx was hit in the neck with a surprised yelp and Anubis let out a pained growl as it was forced to drop its staff. Satisfied, Ryuga flipped onto the Shadow Rock Zurafa’s back and let out a smirk.  
"Now, that wasn't very nice, scum. Did you know attacking an opponent from behind is a sign of cowardice?" He slashed across its neck with the other tanto before pressing his heels into its back to flip away. The bey spirit snagged his ankle when he pushed off it and flung him towards the ground before disappearing like all of the others. Using that momentum, Ryuga quickly countered Destroyer’s black blade aimed at his neck with his tanto then stabbed through its neck. With another roar of pain, Gravity Destroyer exploded in a dark cloud of malaise that rocketed Ryuga down towards the stadium.   
Before he could hit the ground L-Drago grabbed and placed him relatively softly on the solid ground.   
“Thank you, L-Drago” Ryuga and L-Drago shared a look that meant more than anyone would know. The dragon spirit nodded its head then reentered the battle the way he had come. Tightening his grip on his sword Ryuga turned his head to face his next opponents with a scathing glare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is up!! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Also, please help me choose what story I should write with this one. Choose your favorite story.
> 
> 1\. Edward's assessment of Truth was a pretty accurate as Roy will soon find out as he went to retrieve his eye sight from Truth. He wasn't expecting to end up doing a job in exchange. Nothing can be easy, can it?  
> Fullmetal Alchemist x Hobbit
> 
> 2\. Link has fought Demise and the consequences of his curse for a long time. Over that time, Hyrule disappeared and fell into legend. With the signs of Demise return, the hero return to the limelight and eventually joins a energetic group of people, Fairytail.  
> Legend of Zelda x Fairytail
> 
> 3\. Blackbeard has destroyed everything. Shanks has lost everything. His crew, his friends, his family. He unexpectedly wakes up in a different dimension filled with magic. He has nothing left but he still walks on and gains a new name, Guildarts Clive. He has a relatively good life until a very distasteful old face unexpectedly shows up. What will he do?  
> One Piece x Fairytail
> 
> 4.They lost to the titans. Everyone is dead. The only thing that Levi can think about as he was choking on his own blood was all the regrets he has. What happens if he is given a second chance?  
> Attack on Titan
> 
> 5\. Princess Celestia has always been on the sidelines. Never interfering to much. Many think of her as a weak and horrible ruler of Equestria, but they never truly known her and she has always been fine with that. She was content to live out these many years with that facade until her old demons return to once again take away what she holds dear. What shall she do? How will Equestria react to her secrets? Will Equestria survive?  
> My Little Pony
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!!  
> This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's bad. The chapters maybe short but hopefully I can publish a new chapter once a week.


End file.
